


She’s Mine

by x_halima_x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x
Summary: This was set before the name change of Skye’s character.Story is around the time when Ward is still working with Hydra (along with my own version of events) - mostly ward dealing with the product of his obsession: Skye.





	She’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was set before the name change of Skye’s character.  
> Story is around the time when Ward is still working with Hydra (along with my own version of events) - mostly ward dealing with the product of his obsession: Skye.

*Hydra Headquarters*

“Gather around people, gather around! We have much to discuss!” ordered Garrett as he took centre stage, patiently waiting for his Hydra puppets to adjourn the commotion. His long-time accomplice Raina stood there next to him in her finest flower dress; a great smile plastered on her face as if she’d won the lottery.  
With the flick of a switch, Garrett revealed a photograph of the infamous Skye Johnson on the projector. 

“Our mission... Skye Johnson” stated Garrett as his words echoed around the room.  
“... She’s the one! She’s the only one that can save me and you will do everything in your power to bring her to me! We’ve been tracking her for days to finally pinpoint her location..”

Raina nodded in agreement.  
“It’s true, after analysing Skye’s blood sample, I was able to see how special she really is. The drug used to resurrect Coulson was the same one used on Skye after Quinn shot her. And this evolution we speak of, she will be an important part of that.” 

Garrett placed a hand on Raina’s shoulder as he addressed his audience. “Right flowers, she’s very important which means procuring her will not be easy. Now, as you all know Skye is a highly trained shield agent with years of combat experience behind her. She’s quick, strong and will kill you if given the chance.”  
Garrett’s words projected around the room as determined, loyal hydra agents hung on to every word.  
“But you are not to harm her; if she dies, I die. Tranquillise only! and remember Coulson see’s her as the daughter he never had, so if he or any one one of those shield rats get in the way... shoot to kill. You’re Dismissed.”

An eruption of hydra agents frenetically geared up and loaded their weapons, just when Grant Ward made his entrance. He looked around at the agents and watched as they prepared for the mission. He wasn’t interested in running around like Garrett’s lapdog and was about to leave before he saw Skye’s picture on the big screen.

“What the hell is going? You had a meeting and assigned a mission without me?!” said Ward, clearly pissed Garrett didn’t involve him. He thought Garrett had more respect for him than that.

“Yes, well I’m afraid you’re going to have to sit this one out Ward - considering your past with Skye. Our men can easily get her without your help”.

Ward’s head shot up. He would consider himself damned if he ever allowed Hydra to get their claws on Skye. He had to get in on this mission.  
“Sit this one out?! I should be the first one there! You think they’re just going to hand her over? I’ve lived with them, I know exactly how to get under their skin. I could easily get her before anyone even bats an eye.” The hurt on Ward’s face was evident.

Raina intervened and fluttered her eyes. “Listen Ward, if I may- this mission is far too risky and we don’t need your feelings for pretty little Skye getting in the way.”

Ward eyed Raina with disgust. He knew of Raina’s interests with Skye for years and shuddered at the thought of them two being alone in a room together.

“What feelings? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned his attention back to Garrett. “Please you have to let me go!” His patience was wearing thin.

“I. Said. No. Ward.”  
Garrett moved inches away from his face, almost daring him to speak another word.

Fury took over Ward’s body. He was sick of going back and forth.  
“WHY? JUST TELL ME WHY NOT!!!!” 

“BECAUSE YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Garrett roared.

Everything when silent for a second. The tension in the room lingered as the two men just stood there glaring at each other. Ward kept a frown on his face but on the inside he knew it was true. He promised himself he would never get attached to anyone, so how did this computer hacker find a place in his heart and become his weakness? 

However, he did owe a lot to Garrett. That man practically raised him and gave him a purpose in life. He didn’t know that along the way he would find a new purpose - Skye. Maybe he would manipulate the mission and help Skye get away, which would prove his loyalty to Garrett whilst giving Skye a chance to run. He vowed to always to keep her safe and that’s exactly what he was doing.

Ward changed his tone as the essence of desperation lingered off his words.  
“... okay I admit, she awoke something inside of me and for a little while I wanted her for myself. But that was then. She hates me and thinks I’m a monster now. Me bringing her here will show my loyalty to Hydra and to you. So, I’m asking again, please let me take this mission.”

Garrett eyed Ward suspiciously but remembered how he practically raised this boy and saw that same determination he hasn’t seen for a while. “Don’t let me down for Ward. You want orders?”. He pulled him close in an embrace. “Get her.”

Ward pulled back and stalked away - Skye at the front of his mind.

“You’re just going let him go? And what guarantee do you have that he’ll come back with her? You promised me the girl!”  
Raina snapped.

“Relax Raina, desperations not a good look on you. Skye will be ours one way or another, I can assure you of that.. let’s just see where his loyalties lie..”


End file.
